


[Podfic] Denial

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon diversion, Confused John, English Accent, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gay Bar, John's POV, M/M, Podfic, Sherlock's Past, Soundcloud, outrageous flirtation, set sometime in s2, sherlock wearing jeans, soul searching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: Written for a Tumblr prompt by grumpybijohn: "Imagine john and sherlock going to a gay bar for a case and the bartender/manager recognizes sherlock and is all like, 'Sherlock!! I haven’t seen you in years! How are you? Is this your boyfriend?'”Or, what happens when denial finally gets too hard to maintain.





	[Podfic] Denial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Candle_For_Sherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Candle_For_Sherlock/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Denial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307940) by [A_Candle_For_Sherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Candle_For_Sherlock/pseuds/A_Candle_For_Sherlock). 



> Another thank you to A_Candle_For_Sherlock. The fourth of five fics this week brings us John's POV. We learn a little bit of Sherlock history; always an interesting proposition!
> 
> Music: Under Wraps by Terry Devine-King

 


End file.
